Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis
History The Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis 'was created on January 1st 2002 with the amalgamation of the following cities : *Lévis *Charny *Saint-Jean Chrysostome *Saint-Romuald *Saint-Nicolas *Saint-Rédempteur *Pintendre *Saint-Étienne de Lauzon *Saint-Hélène de Breakeyville *Saint-Joseph de la Pointe de Lévy. Lévis had a combination police-fire department as well as part-time firefighters and covered the small town of Saint-Joseph de la Pointe de Lévy. Saint-Nicolas operated two stations with part-time firefighters and covered the town of Saint-Rédempteur. Pintendre, Saint-Étienne de Lauzon and Sainte-Hélène de Breakeyville each had a small department with part-time firefighters. Charny, Saint-Jean-Chrysostome and Saint-Romuald operated a mutual aid system and each town had a station with part-time firefighters. The department is now a composite department with 5 full-time stations and 1 part-time stations. Stations 1, 2 and 3 are manned by six firefighters and station 4 an 6 are manned by four firefighters. Stations 5 are part-time stations and plans are in place to build new station 5 in 2015 on the land purchased by the city at the corner of highway 20 and Kennedy Bvld . These new station will also be full-time and manned by four firefighters. Like most departments in Québec, apparatus numbering depends on the type of apparatus. Thus, 100s are officer's vehicles, 200s are first line pumpers, 300s reserve pumpers, 400s ladders and quints, 500s are rescue squads, 600s are tankers, 700s platforms, 800s are medical first responders, 900s are utility vehicles and 1000s specialised vehicles. Fire Stations Apparatus and stations Station 1 - 6990, boulevard de la Rive-Sud (full-time station) :'201 - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi-Metal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :301 - 1996 HME 1871 Penetrator / Tibotrac pumper (1250/600/45F) (Ex:Charny) :501 - 1987 Chevrolet / Grumman step van rescue :601 - 2012 International Workstar 7600 / Maxi-Métal tanker (1050/2500) :701 - 1999 E-One Hurricane Superior Platform (1500/250/95') :801 - 2010 Dodge Charger :1801 - 2006 17' UMA rigid hull boat Station 2 - 2060, 3e Rue (full-time station) :111 - 2014 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 :112 - 2010 Ford Expedition 4x4 :202 - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :402 - 2012 E-One Cyclone II CR137 quint (1500/300/137') :502 - 1999 GMC T6500 / Lafleur Heavy Rescue. (Ex:Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) :800 '- 2007 Dodge Charger :'900 - 2004 Ford F-250 4x4 :901 - 2003 Ford Windstar :902 - 2003 Ford Windstar :903 - 2003 Ford Windstar :904 - 2008 Chevrolet HHR :905 - 2010 Chevrolet HHR :906 - 2010 Chevrolet HHR :911 - 2012 Ford Escape :1102 - 2006 Kawasaki Mule Model-3010 ATV :1902 - 2006 United trailer :100- 2007 Ford Expedition 4x4 Station 3 - 451, rue Claude-Jutra (full-time station) :203 - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :403 - 2010 E-One Cyclone II HP100 quint (1500/500/100') :503 - 1992 International / Maxi-Metal Hazmat unit. (Ex:Saint-Nicolas) :603 - 2012 International Workstar 7600 / Maxi-Métal tanker (1050/2500) :803 - 2012 Dodge Charger :1103 - 2009 Ford F-550 / Maxi-Métal (CAFS/200/10F) :1600 - 1991 Grumman. Rehab unit. (Ex:Saint-Romuald) :1900 - 2006 United trailer Station 4 - 3, place Chamberland (full-time station) :204 - 2012 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/800/30A/50B) :207 '- 1999 International 4900 / Superior pumper (1050/900) (Ex:Pintendre)(réserve) :'604 - 2012 International Workstar 7600 / Maxi-Métal tanker (1050/2500) :1000 - 1985 Chevrolet / Grumman command post Station 5 - 344, 10e Avenue (Part time station) :205 - 1998 Mack MR / Carl Thibault Pumper (1250/700) (Ex:Saint-Nicolas) :300 '- 1997 Tibotrac T320 custom cab pumper (1250/700/45F) (Ex:Saint-Romuald) (Rebilt after accident in 2002) :'605 - 2004 Freightliner FL-80 / Levasseur tanker (1050/2500) (Rebilt after accident in 2010) Station 6 - 6, rue St-Augustin (full-time station) :206 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Maxi-Métal pumper (1250/840/50F) :302 - 2000 Spartan MetroStar / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/600/45F) (Ex:Saint-Jean-Chrysostome) :400 - 2005 E-One Cyclone II Hp100 quint (1500/500/100') :606 - 2009 International Workstar 7600 / Maxi-Métal tanker (840/2500) : Retired Apparatus :(07356) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/500/100') (Wrecked in a rollover accident. Rebuilt by E-One dealer and sold to Service de la prévention des incendies de Saint-Charles-Borromée.) :2004 Ford Crown Victoria :2004 Chevrolet Trail Blazer Chief Unit :(95302) - 1995 Ford CF8000 / Maxi Metal pumper (1050/800) (Ex:Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) (Sold to maxi metal, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Louis-de-Gonzague) :1994 Freightliner FL-80 / NovaQuintech pumper (1250/900) (Ex:Pintendre) - (Sold to Heloc, Now Smooth Rock Falls Fire Department) :1993 International 9200 Eagle tanker (500/3000) (Ex:Pintendre) (Sold) :1992 Ford / Dorchester rescue ( transfert public works ) (Ex:Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville) :1989 Mack MC / Thibault pumper (1050/700) (Ex:Lévis) (Sold) :1984 GMC step van Champion body (transfert public work) (Ex:Charny) :1983 International CO1950B / Thibault quint (1050/200/100') (SN#T83-142) (Ex:Saint-Jean-Chrysostome) (Sold) :1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville quint (1050/200/75') (Ex:Saint-Romuald) :1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex:Lévis) :1981 Ford L900 / Pierreville tanker (420/1500) (Sold) :1980 Chevrolet / ? minipumper (CAFS/200) :1980 International tanker (250/3000) (Ex:Saint-Jean-Chrysostome) (Sold) :1980 GMC / Champion step van rescue ( transfert public works lévis ) (Ex:Saint-Jean-Chrysostome) :1979 GMC tanker (Sold) :1977 Spartan / Thibault / NOVAQuintech aerial (-/-/100') (Ex:Lévis) (Sold to Campus-Notre-Dame-De-Foy) :1975 Ford L900 / Thibault tanker (420/1500) (Ex:Saint-Nicolas) (Sold) :1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Ex:Pintendre) :1974 Dodge / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (Ex:Sainte-Hélène-de-Breakeyville) :1973 GMC 7500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex:Charny) :1970 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Lévis) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Antoine-de-Tilly) :1967 GMC 6500 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex:Lévis) :1967 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Ex:Saint-Nicolas) :1967 Ford C900 / Thibault quint (840/200/100') (Ex:Saint-Nicolas) :1965 GMC 6500 Thibault pumper (625/500) (Ex:Saint-Étienne-de-Lauzon) :1965 International VCO206 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Ex:Charny) :1955 Thibault aerial (Ex:Lévis) External links * Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lévis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis Levis Category:Québec departments operating Superior apparatus Levis